


About Time

by gratitudeplus



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F, Heavy Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 17:08:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5673889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gratitudeplus/pseuds/gratitudeplus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finally Vera has it. Her own worth and her own back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	About Time

**Author's Note:**

> Vera figures out a few things about Joan with the help of a therapist.

Vera had come to realize a few home truths. The first and foremost was that she had been used and abused by people in her life. This had happened because she had permitted it. Vera had been working with a therapist and was gradually uncovering her own worth. She understood now, that some would have her believe that she was worthless and pointless. She now realized that this was not the case. She had begun to appreciate her own self and her good qualities. Her demeanour reflected it. She strode the hallways of Wentworth with authority. She was now acting Governor. The staff had responded, in that they did as she asked without question. The inmates looked at her with respect. She was the boss in this prison now. She was growing into her new role with confidence. 

She had some of this to thank Joan Ferguson for. Nothing else. Vera had given a great deal of thought to her relationship with Joan. Her mentor. Her boss. Her tormentor. Her manipulator. As well as her own blind obedience. She had to shake her head and be grateful for the progress she had made. Her therapist had explained to her about transference and Vera knew that was what she had done with Joan. She realized it wasn’t real love.

Joan had gotten away with all the crimes she was charged with. Of course she had! Joan was a master planner and she could see ten steps ahead of everyone else. Well, maybe not anymore. 

Joan had contacted her. She invited her over for dinner. Vera decided to accept the invitation. She also was very wary. She knew Joan would once again try to manipulate her. Vera had been expecting this. She remembered Joan’s method. She knew she had no chance against Joan in this way. Joan was a much larger woman, and would get her drunk. Joan could drink the same amount and not be as affected by it. Joan always used this to her advantage with Vera. Vera had researched various drugs which block the effects of alcohol. She had obtained a supply. A drug which if taken before drinking, blocks the intoxicating effects. So, she could match Joan drink for drink and still be sober. Not Joan so much! Perfect!

Vera reported to Joan’s house at the appointed time. Joan, looking lovely with her hair down and loosely tied behind her neck, and wearing a lovely silky dress which clung to her body in a very attractive way, answered the door. She smiled at Vera and invited her in. She took Vera’s coat and showed her into her living room. She had a drink all ready for her. Vera sipped the gin and tonic. She smiled. The drink was exceptionally strong. That, she knew that was the objective. Vera had taken the pills. She smirked to herself. Joan was also having a drink. She appeared as though she may have had one before her arrival. Good! They made small talk about the weather etc. Joan called her to the table. She had prepared a very tasty meal. Vera sat in the chair Joan indicated and Joan began serving the meal. Wine was poured into their glasses. Vera had finished her drink, as had Joan and took a large drink of the wine. Joan did the same. She was asking questions about Fletch and Will. Vera was non-committal in her replies. Vera could tell that Joan was getting irritated at her lack of responsiveness to her line of questioning. Joan kept drinking her wine, as did Vera. Joan was getting more verbal. She was getting drunk. A lack of finesse was beginning to show. Vera had always was been more so, (drunk that is) in the past, so had never noticed it. Vera knew that if she kept this up that Joan would engineer a physical encounter. To show dominance, and get her to submit. Vera welcomed it. Joan, after all, could make her come like Vesuvius! So, she would let this happen. She was in need of a good physical release, and Joan could give it to her. Very well indeed. 

After dinner, Joan once again showed her into the living room. She sat very close to her on the couch. She refilled Vera’s wine glass, as well as her own. She began asking the same questions. Vera just giggled and said that she would take care of things for Joan if that is what she wanted. Joan’s face lit up. She said that she wanted Fletcher out of there. Vera just giggled and said she didn’t know what to do. 

Joan leaned in toward her. Vera could feel her breath on her face. It began to happen as Vera predicted. Joan was touching her face, her lips, her hair. Vera made no move to try to kiss her or remove any of her clothing. Of course Vera moaned and gasped, but gave Joan nothing else. Joan tried harder. Vera could sense that Joan was off balance at her reactions, her lack of reciprocation. Joan began kissing her neck and shoulders. She slowly started removing Vera’s top. She suckled her breasts. Vera was enjoying every second. After all, she had experienced Joan sexually before. She was an artist. She would never, ever, allow Vera to kiss her or touch her intimately. Vera now realized this was just a show of pure dominance. At this point, for Vera, she didn’t care. Vera allowed Joan to fuck her. Joan was doing some of her best work. She was entirely focussed on Vera and pleasing her. To gain her own ends, of course. Vera just let it happen. It was soooo good! 

When it was over, Vera was entirely satiated. She smiled at Joan. Joan was looking at her expectantly. Vera got up and began getting dressed. She thanked Joan for the lovely meal, and the uhuhmmm dessert. And left.


End file.
